I'll Be Home for Christmas
by LitLover 101
Summary: All Davina Claire wanted for Christmas was Kol Mikaelson and she would stop at nothing to bring him home this year. DavinaxKol with appearances by most of the Mikaelson family and Co. AUish Slight spoilers for 3x09.


**Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **The**_ _ **Originals**_ **. That honor goes to Julie Plec, Michael Narducci and the CW.**

 **Hello, my lovely readers. This is a requested story for an Anon on tumblr who asked me to write a story where Davina brought Kol back in his original body. On with the show…**

 **I'll Be Home for Christmas:**

Davina Claire was depressed. Maybe it was the weather. Or the fact that she had been regent over nine covens and was nothing (according to them). Her best friend was AWOL due to losing his lover. Her own boyfriend was dead. But she was going to do something about that. No, she would get Kol back. One way or the other. And no one better get in her way.

Downing her third bourbon, Davina got up from the bar stool. She felt unsteady. The floor spun up closer to her face. Nothing in the world felt right when her glazed eyes took in the shape of Rebekah Mikaelson, coming toward her at a rapid pace. "Davina Claire, are you drunk?" Rebekah asked with a smile as if she thought the idea of the teen being hammered was hysterical. "I mustn't tell Marcellus, shall I?"

"Nope," Davina uttered, trying to steady her body, blinking as Rebekah multiplied into three ancient vampires, then resumed her current status as one immortal being.

"Fine. As you wish, love. I have a job for you. And I hope you can handle it since you seem to be a bit, well, off," Rebekah titled her head to the side to watch Davina as the witch leant over to vomit, pulling her hair back with both hands and bent at the knees.

Dry-heaving over the floor, Davina felt her stomach settle long enough for her to find a wall to lean against and attempt to focus on Kol's sister. "What do you want?" she demanded. She was still furious with Rebekah after the trick she and Elijah had performed that cost her her chance to bring Kol home.

"I want to give you the tools to bring my brother back from the dead," Rebekah replied with a smirk.

"Really?" Davina rolled her eyes. "Are you sure you're not playing? Maybe there's some other long-lost part of the Mikaelson family you want brought back. Maybe you've lost your mind and you need your mummy back?" Laughing, Davina felt her stomach toss again and she found herself crouched down.

"No, Davina, this is very real. I almost had everything when I had a bloody stake shoved through my heart. Now, I have a bloody curse that's making me act like a paranoid fool that rivals Nik's worst antics. That means Kol's only hope is you. Now, do you want the bloody spell, or not?" Rebekah demanded, placing a hand on her hip and glaring down at Davina.

"Fine. Give it to me," Davina waved her hand for the spell and Rebekah withdrew a piece of parchment from the inside of her jacket. Examining the spell, Davina felt her heart sink. "I can't do that," she muttered.

"I've heard you've done worse lately," Rebekah retorted with a smirk.

"But I'm trying to make amends," Davina protested. "I will never gain entrance into another coven if I do this," she groaned, running her hands over her face, her words coming out muffled. Of course, Rebekah could hear her anyway; Davina just wished she couldn't.

"Either you do it or someone else will," Rebekah said drily. "You know my brothers would leap at the chance and there is no amount of blood they would not stop at shedding to bring Kol back." Folding her arms over her chest, Rebekah began to mutter about the incompetence of the youth today before she grabbed Davina by the neck and slammed her into the wall. "If you love Kol the way you claim to, you will do this for him, or are you a liar, Davina Claire? A useless, little liar. I can smell your fear. It's intoxicating. Your blood would taste glorious. Yes, it would seem all you're good for is a meal."

Davina felt Rebekah breathe against her neck, her fangs grazing her neck when she gasped. "I'll do it. I would do whatever it takes to get Kol back. Even if I had to kill every last person in this city, there is nothing I wouldn't do to bring him back." Davina said what had been on her mind for a long time as the cloud of alcohol fled her brain, leaving her completely sober.

"Good girl," Rebekah grinned, dropping Davina to her feet. "Now, go, before I change my mind and decide to kill you. Sorry. It's not me. It's the curse." Rolling her sleeve upward, Rebekah revealed the mark that had been growing on her skin.

"Oh, my, Rebekah. Did you talk to Freya? Or Vincent? There's got to be someone who can help you," Davina said quietly, taking ahold of Rebekah's arm and examining the mark. She had never seen anything like it before.

"Just bring Kol home. I need to go," Rebekah hissed, forcing a smile. Then she took off, leaving Davina to stare at the empty air where the vampire had been.

Shaking her head, Davina tried to wrap her mind around what she had just witnessed. She used to believe that Klaus Mikaelson was the most dangerous threat there was to New Orleans, but, now, she was thinking there was something much more brewing in her home. And Davina came to the decision that if she was going to help, she needed help. Who better to help her than Kol?

Marching through the quarter, Davina maneuvered her way toward the Mikaelson compound. There was one ingredient to this recipe and that was Kol's ashes. She couldn't bring him back if she couldn't get the ashes. Thankfully for Davina everyone at the compound had their hands full with the latest crisis. None of them noticed when she slipped through the gate and up the stairs.

Sighing with relief, Davina headed down the familiar hallway when someone appeared in front of her. "Davina, what are you doing here?" Hayley Marshall demanded, her tone fraught with nervous energy.

"I… I came to get something for…" Davina's brain searched for the right answer while Hayley stood over her with a look of dismay.

"Okay. Just spit it out. I won't tell Klaus if you came to steal something from him. Unless you're trying to kill him; then I would have to stop you because it's Christmas," Hayley said with a smile to show she joking.

"I came to get Kol's ashes," Davina stated as quietly as possible, having no idea who else might be listening.

"Oh. So you're going to try to bring him back again? How? When? How? I thought that you blew your chance. No offense," Hayley's body relaxed the tiniest of fractions as they spoke.

"I did. But there's something new I haven't tried," Davina said quickly. She was hoping that they could end this conversation and she could get to the task at hand.

"Okay. Do need Freya, 'cause she's had a pretty hard day so far and I'm not sure she has the kind of juice you need for a major spell," Hayley seemed to be half talking to herself as her head cocked to the side. Davina could tell the hybrid was listening to something that was going on in some other part of the compound.

"Yeah. I think I'm going to try this on my own," Davina nodded as she spoke before moving a step to the right to move around Hayley.

"Cool," Hayley nodded, her body angling toward the source of the discussion going on downstairs. "Let me know how it goes."

"Hayley, can you do one thing for me?" Davina asked.

"Sure," Hayley replied, pivoting on her right heel.

"Can you play distraction so I can get out of here in a hurry?" Davina inquired with a smile.

"Not a problem," Hayley replied with a laugh. Then she was gone.

Davina hurried down the hall. She had no idea where the ashes were but she bet they were in Klaus' bedroom where he hid anything that he valued. Entering, cautiously, in case he had some ward or enchantment to let him know if an intruder entered his space, she let out a breath when he didn't appear to yell at her. "If I were a big pile of ashes, where would I be?" she questioned the room before she began to look through Klaus' closet and a desk. "Ugh!" she groaned when nothing came up.

Finally giving up, Davina decided she was going to check Elijah's room when something dawned on her. Turning around, she stepped in front of a large vase that had a cap on top. Reaching down, she tried to pull the cap off, but it wouldn't budge. It was spelled shut. Typical Klaus. Rolling her eyes, Davina began to speak in Latin and then she tried again. This time the cap came off easily. Inside there laid a bag of ashes. "Please let this be Kol and not Esther or Dahlia or someone worse," she whispered before hurrying

out of the room.

It didn't take long to escape the compound thanks to Hayley picking an argument with Klaus about the Christmas tree. Now, all Davina had to do was get to the cemetery without any further interference. It seemed like a Christmas miracle when Davina was able to get there without running into anyone from her old covens or a member of the Strix. It seemed their members were everywhere these days.

Entering the mausoleum that Kol had been tutoring her in, Davina came to stand over the table she had abandoned months ago. Tears filled her eyes and Davin forced the grief down. She could not cry. She could not give into the pain. She was getting Kol back, tonight. She was going to perform her own Christmas miracle. All she needed was a bit of luck. And a few others things.

Laying the spell out in front of her, Davina studied the parchment. She would be channeling some heavy dark magic that Vincent would not approve of. But Vincent was not there, was he? Davina walked across the room and collected a bowl and the herbs she needed as well as a sharp knife that Kol had favored.

Hissing as she cut into her palm, Davina began to chant, her voice rising while she poured her blood into the bowl. This spell would take a lesser witch most of a day, but Davina. The covens thought they took her power, but Davina had her own, she always had. Now the magic was coursing through her, making her veins burn, making her blood pump faster and faster. Screaming with a sheer intensity before she fell to her knees when the doors flung open and a man entered, Davina growled as she held out a hand and beckoned him forth.

The man, rather the vampire who had no control over his limbs, seemed to be fighting her as she pulled him as if he were on an invisible leash toward her. Picking up the knife, Davina grabbed him by the neck and howled as she drove it through this neck. The power made her stronger and she liked it as she cut through the vampire's chest until she found his heart and then tore it from his chest, trying to make sure too much precious blood did not pool onto the floor.

Davina was breathing erratically, her eyes black as she forced herself to her feet and grabbed another bowl from Egypt. Kol had told her that he had stolen it from an art museum in London and that it was supposedly buried with a Pharaoh who would use it to walk amongst the living one day, if he ever got to use it, which he did not. She poured Kol's ashes into this bowl. She took the knife and ripped the heart open, causing it to pour blood down her hands, splash across her face and to mix with Kol's ashes.

Davina continued to chant. The spell was making her entire body shake with the effort. She felt afraid that it would kill her but she couldn't stop. She wouldn't stop until it was done as blood ran down her face from her nose, eyes and mouth. "Come on, Kol!" she screamed as the world swirled and then. Nothing. Darkness.

Collapsing on the floor, Davina began to weep as she lay on the floor. She had failed, again. And this time she couldn't blame anyone but herself. She wasn't strong enough. Feeling her body shudder, Davina continued to sob, curled up in the fetal position until she heard a voice. "Now that is not how I thought you would look if I ever came back," the voice quipped and Davina's eyes moved upward to take in a long pair of legs.

Kol stood over her, looking down with a smile and very little else because Davina had not thought to grab him some clothes. Grinning, she got to her feet which were not steady as she moved to stand. "Kol!" she cried as the dark haired man took her arm and pulled her to her feet.

"In the flesh," Kol replied with a laugh. "And nothing but. I knew you were trying to get me naked, but I'm not sure this is how I intended—" Kol began to say when Davina attacked him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him, pressing her body to his.

"Davina," Kol said after a long moment, pulling back and holding her inches from him as the veins protruded from his skin. "I need to feed. Please, love. I need to do that before I end up hurting you," he pleaded, watching Davina nod.

"Okay. But you need some clothes first. I guess that guy won't be needing his," she said quietly, looking at the vampire she had just killed.

"You killed him?" Kol asked, his eyebrows rising.

"I would do anything to have you back," Davina swore.

Kol smirked before kissing her lightly on the lips and then swiveling his finger. "I would like some privacy, you cheeky little thing," he ordered and Davina couldn't help but giggle as he dressed. "Ah, it is nice to be back among the living. And back in my own body. Can't say I don't hate being a vampire, but I am what I am. Suppose after I dine, we should check up on my family. What day is it?" he asked while buttoning the shirt he had taken from the dead vampire.

"It's Christmas," Davina stated. "Can I turn around now?"

"Yes," Kol replied.

Davina's jaw dropped. She remember the picture of Kol from their last Christmas together and his joke about what a handsome devil he used to be and she had laughed it off but now she wasn't laughing. He really was a handsome devil and she wanted to rip the clothes off his body. "Maybe we could wait a little while for the family reunion," she murmured, moving forward and wrapping her arms around his neck again.

"Davina Claire, I know that you are trying to seduce me, but you will have to wait your turn. First, I drink. Then I pay my respects to my sisters and brothers; then I deflower you. How does that sound?" Kol quipped with a grin.

"Sounds perfect," Davina replied, taking Kol's hand, she smiled as they left moving through the night. It wasn't that hard for Kol to find a tourist to drink his fill of. Davina waited for him, looking out for anyone who might bother them. She was not in the mood for a fight or for running into Marcel or Vincent or anyone who might lecture her about her choices of a mate. Not tonight. Tonight she wanted to be with her Christmas gift.

When they entered the compound, Kol moved a little quicker. No one was paying attention because they were arguing as usual. "That is quite the welcome home party you have set up for me. Where are my presents?" Kol demanded of his family.

"Kol?" Elijah gasped.

Klaus turned around and grinned. "Brother," he exclaimed.

"You're home," Freya cried, tears filling her eyes.

Rebekah came running toward her brother and hugged him tightly. "I'm on my way out, but I am so happy that I was here to see that Davina managed the spell by herself. My faith was not misplaced," she said to Davina who grinned at her. "Good-bye, brother," she whispered to Kol, kissing him on the cheek.

"Good-bye, Bex," Kol replied, watching his younger sister leave the courtyard.

"We're so happy your home," Freya said as she came over to embrace Kol. Soon everyone was hugging and laughing. Kol took Hope and introduced himself to the child who cooed at him. Everything was blissful for the time being.

"Looks like you got your man back," Cami said to Davina as they stood off to the side.

"I did," Davina replied with a laugh.

"How does it feel?" Cami asked.

"It feels like the best Christmas present ever," Davina enthused.

A couple of hours later, Kol took Davina up the stairs on the excuse that the spell had been draining for both of them and they needed to get some rest. "That never works on them but they won't bother us for at least an hour or two," Kol told Davina on his way down the hall. He led her into his room. "It's time for me to unwrap my present," he growled and Davina laughed when he picked her up and tossed her on the bed. "I've been waiting long enough as it is."

"We both have," Davina said as he pulled him closer to her.

"Merry Christmas, Davina," Kol muttered into her ear.

"Merry Christmas, Kol," Davina replied, smiling up at him when she heard another voice in the hallway.

"Merry Christmas to you both," the voice called.

"Go away, Klaus!" Kol and Davina shouted, throwing pillows at the door to the sound of chuckles from the other side.

 **Thank you for reading, favoriting, following and reviewing.**

 **Peace,**

 **J**


End file.
